The Prince's Heir
by CallMePatrickOrCallMeNothing
Summary: The Golden trio had lost. The Order has fallen. Voldemort has come into power and Hermione, The Twins, and Neville are on the run, until Hermione is captured by Bellatrix Le Strange 7 years later. (I suck at summaries Read and review)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the spring of 1998, normally it would be the end of term at Hogwarts, but not this year. In fact the castle was mostly empty except for the lone headmaster, Severus Snape. He looked at the portrait of his dear friend Albus Dumbledore. He starred in silence for a long time with what seemed to be tears at his eyes.

"What should I do? They have her, and it's my fault. I should have been honest with her. Not allowed her mother to convince me she would be safer with a muggle family. Not knowing about me, will lead her to a fate worse than death. Albus what should I do?" Snape asked the portrait in tears.

"Severus, you should have told the girl, before she had started at Hogwarts. You are a smart man, but keeping this information was the most foolish thing you could have done," Albus said to him honestly.

"But what should I do? The order is ambushing Malfoy Manor tonight, she went with them. I can't protect her there, not without someone seeing me," The headmaster said trying to think. The once potions teacher was a smart man, but he seemed to be very distressed.

"Whatever you do there are whispers, you must move quickly Severus. You are only wasting time with me," Albus said to the man. Severus wiped his tears with a nod as he stormed out to join the fight.

When Snape arrived at Malfoy Manor moments later he had come to realize he was too late. Voldemort knew. He always knew, and they were ready. When he stepped out of the fire place he saw student's bodies across the floor. Coworkers and some of his classmates also laid dead. Remus' body laid dead before him, and he kept walking the worse the scene became. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley laid before him as well as their daughter. They went down together, but he had to keep going. More faces, Luna's, Ron's, face by face heart ache hit him as he say teacher and students. Members of the ministry and death eaters lay dead across the darkly lit manor. Then he saw it as he approached the main stair case. The young Potter's body had been hung from the chandelier in celebration of the dark lord's victory. It was horrifying as he saw his god son sitting on the step drinking mercilessly as he looked at his class mates around him.

"Draco, where is she?" Snape asked as if it should be obvious who _she_ was.

"She who?" Draco asked as he took a large gulp of fire whisky as his foot kicked the hand of a classmate in Hufflepuff robes.

"The third part of the golden trio," He sneered at his nephew. "Granger," he added.

Draco snorted, she got out with a few others, but don't worry Auntie Bella is off to find them," Draco said to his god father drunkenly.

A look of fear passed over Snape's usually solemn features. It disappeared it quickly, but still there was still fear.

* * *

The sounds of screams rang in the young witches ears. All she could hear was Harry screaming for them to run. It had been a trap. He had died, killing the horcrux but they were expecting it so they had waited for Harry to come back, and made sure to make sure he was properly dead. The last thing she heard was his screams. Tears teased at her eyes as she ran with Neville and the Twin. They were the only ones left. Everyone they ever loved dead. Her mum and dad, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Remus, Tonks, Luna, Ginny, Harry, and Ron. That hurt her deeply. It hurt so deeply. He had pushed her to safety when Bellatrix had decided that the pretty little" mudblood" would be her next target. They had finally decided that they should be together, but now it was useless. He was dead.

She just kept running faster and faster with each passing moment until finally she collapsed exhausted. She laid there for what felt like an eternity, sobs escaping her lips as she finally cried. She felt someone pick her up.

"Come on 'Mione, we have to keep going," She heard the familiar voice. Fred had scooped her up and kept moving. She knew she had to be brave but right now she would rather be dead. Despite her heartbreak she felt selfish for breaking down. Fred and George had lost everyone, their mum, dad, sister, and brother. Still they had each other, Charlie and Bill who were in hiding in Egypt. But they knew Hermione was a brave girl and didn't deserve the pain she now suffered from.

Days went by and they had hardly stopped until they got to someplace they thought safe. There they regrouped. Every now and again they moved to keep Bellatrix off their trail, but for now they were safe.

Within the following months Hermione and Fred grew closer. Him and George kept things light when they needed it most and it was appreciated, but Fred was the one Hermione turned to when she needed someone to talk to. He had a knack for healing spells and helped keep the infection to a minimum in Hermione's arm. He had really wished he could have gotten rid of the nasty scar that Bellatrix Le Strange left on her arm. It enraged him to know a kind girl like Hermione would be hurt in such a way. He had become very protective of the younger witch as months passed. Hermione didn't noticed, but George and Neville did.

Years began to pass as the group stayed together there had been a few close encounters, with the new Royal Empire. They had been lucky enough not to have been split up, and it didn't take long for them to become a little family of their own. Though within the last 7 years much had changed. Including the slim silver rings around Fred and Hermione's left hand ring fingers. The two had fallen in love and had married in the fall of 2002. Life was quiet for a while, especially when they went into hiding in Egypt. Life was good for them when they finally got out of the Royal United Empire.

Three years passed before their world was shaken once again, but in a good way. Hermione had become pregnant with Fred's child. The excitement they felt was something they hadn't felt in a very long time. On July 2, 2005 Hermione and Fred welcomed a little boy into the world. They named him Theodore James Weasly. What confused them was the thick dark black hair, but he did have his father's blue eyes. The moment was perfect.

It had been a week since Hermione and Fred welcomed there little bundle of hope into the world and Hermione couldn't have been happier. But of course it was too good to last. Early in the morning while their household was sleeping there was a loud banging on the door. And before they had a chance it blew open. Hermione jumped up from bed grabbing her wand as she headed out. Fred saw that and rushed to the nursery to protect Teddy. The sight before Hermione stunned her. Bellatrix Le strange and a mob of Death Eaters stood in the door way.

"Search everywhere, but eave the mudblood for me," The woman screeched as Hermione turned to run to alert the others, but it was no more than moments before she felt something hit her back and she fell to the floor. She couldn't move or talk, but she could see. Before she knew it she saw Bellatrix standing over her with a wicked smile.

"Hello dearie, but you've been a very naughty mudblood," Bellatrix said to her cruelly. Insanity radiated off the woman as she snapped for her cronies to grab Hermione. Bellatrix didn't want to deal with interruption so she quickly wanted to aperated the group out of the room cheering. They appeared in a dark cold room where Bellatrix instructed the Death Eaters to drop and disarm Hermione, before the walked out laughing, leaving Hermione alone.

She took a moment to process what happened. She was alone, and didn't know where she was or if Fred and Teddy were alright. Oh god she hoped they were alright as she laid in the dark. Despite her fear and unknown location he dozed off against her better judgement.

* * *

 **AN: So what do you think? Trust me things will make sense later I promise, just bear with me. So once again should R &R. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The door to Hermione's cell opened waking up the young witch. She had regained movement and scurried back away in fear. She had expected to be taken to be tortured for information, she didn't have. What she didn't expect was her old potions teacher standing there with a look of pity in his face. It had been so long since she had seen Snape, that he had defined gray hairs throughout his black hair.

Snape looked down at the girl. She was thinner than he remembered. Her hair had straightened with age. He studied her for a moment before seeing the silver band on her ring finger. She was married or at least engaged. His heart hurt at the sight of her, but didn't show it.

"Get up, Miss Granger," Snape sneered at her. He watched her scramble to her feet. "Follow me," He said to her.

"W-where are you taking me?" Hermione squeaked out following him fearfully.

"To get a physical, before presented to the Dark Lord and his inner circle," He said to her, as he led her to a well-lit sanitary room that hurt her eyes. There sat a nurse waiting for Hermione. "I'll be outside waiting to take you up," Snape said walking out leaving Hermione alone with the nurse.

"Disrobe over there," the nurse said to Hermione pointing to a chair to put her clothes on. There was no screen. Hermione began to strip to reveal a small frame except for her breasts that were aching and enlarged from not feeding Teddy. Hermione then looked down at her ring and removed it and put it with her clothes. Once she was disrobed the nurse circled her and clicked her tongue in disapproving manner.

"Bruised, thin, and apparently just gave birth, She said as her pen scribbled it down," Well we will just have to get rid of _those_ ," The nurse said referring to her breasts. She waved her wand and with a simple reduction spell Hermione's breast shrunk to there once B size. The nurse cleaned her up before tossing a simple beige dress stopped mid-calf. The sleeves weren't long and forced her to display her scar on her left arm. The dress hung on her. The nurse handed her black flats and a black choker. She was told to put them on before she left the room. The nurse herself left the girl, taking Hermione's clothes to burn them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hall Snape waited for her to come out. When he had heard the news he was startled. He was surprised that after seven years they had finally caught her, he thought they never would. He thought her safe. He sighed getting impatient as he watched his godson walk down the hall.

"What are you doing down here Draco?" Severus asked tiredly to his godson. Draco had grown within the last 7 years. From what Snape heard from the ladies at parties he was considered "hot as hell."

"I came to see if they really… you know caught Granger…." Draco said to him softly. He felt his godfather's pain seeing two years ago Snape entrusted Draco with his secret. He became regretful over the way he treated the girl, and sorry that she was Voldemort's number one target. Everyone knew she was no real threat since her friends had died, but it was some kind of psychological thing. As long as Hermione as free people would have hope for better days.

"That's none of your business now go before someone realizes you are not at the table," Snape said to him. He had snapped at him just enough to get Draco to scurry along. Moments after Draco left Hermione emerged from the room in the outfit given to her by the nurse. She didn't look bad, after all she was almost a direct reflection of her mother except her hair straighter and her eyes slightly darker.

"Follow me, and don't speak," He said sternly to the former Gryffindor. The walked down the long hallway and up a flight of stairs. Hermione recognized this place. It was Malfoy manor. It was Darker and cleaner than the last time she had seen it. She in haled deeply as she walked by the giant main staircase where she had watch Harry take his final stand. The screams filled her ears once again. Tears reached her eyes, but she blinked them away as they entered the dining room. Her head downcast in shame.

"I am sorry I am late, my lord. But I brought the gift you asked for," Snape said bowing to Voldemort and the assembly of Death Eaters.

"Aaaahhh, thank you Severus," Voldemort said standing. He smiled wickedly as he circled his new prize. Snape bowed once again before taking his seat besides Draco. Draco's eyes hadn't left the girl since she walked in the room. She was not elegantly dressed, but she reminded him of the young woman who seemed to walk on air when she arrived to the Yule ball their fourth year. At the time his pride got in the way of asking for a dance.

"Hermione Granger," Voldemort said pulling Draco out of his trance," I have been waiting for this moment for a long time," He said touching her hair. His movements made her feel uncomfortable and as if being observed like an animal. "Draco I had promised you payment for killing Albus Dumbledore, and here it is. She will be your personal slave and do whatever you want, isn't it a nice gift," Voldemort said smiling at him.

"Yes, my lord it is a very nice gift. May I be excused to walk her to my room?" Draco asked him and he nodded. Draco stood and grabbed Hermione forcefully by the arm dragging her up to his bedroom. She stayed quiet afraid of what he might do.

When they finally reached Draco's room he shoved her in before saying," I'll deal with you later," He said locking the door and retreating downstairs. Hermione heard him. She stood looking around unsure of what to do. So she looked round the room. Tee furnishings dark with hints of green throughout. She noticed there were four doors. One she had entered through, two of which had to lead to a bathroom and closet. The fourth she was unsure of.

Soon hours went by and Hermione had taken up counting the furnishings in the room, but her game had been interrupted by Draco walking in with Snape. She starred at them before her eyes meeting the ground.

"Have you been standing this whole time?" Draco asked looking at her as he closed the door. She nodded slowly," Granger sit down," He said as Snape put a silencing spell over the room so no one could hear in. Hermione sat down. "Severus needs to tell you something very important. So just hear him out," Draco said to her. She nodded rather confused.

"Hermione when I was young I was in love with Lily Evans, Harry's mother, as you know. When she married James, I fell off the horse. I would get drunk, and sleep with woman I hardly knew the names of. That's when I meant Jane. She was also very drunk, she had just caught her new husband with his dental assistant. We comforted and made each other forget our heartaches…. It was only temporary there. She went back to her husband, and I had already forgotten her, when three weeks later Iran into her again and she told me she was pregnant and it wasn't her husband's. She was panicked, but her husband didn't mind that she had an affair or that she was pregnant. He promised to treat the baby as his own no matter what.

I later asked her if I could still help out with the child feeling responsible. They agreed. I met the child once after she was born, but I sent birthday and Christmas gifts. It wasn't until she turned 11 did I really get to meet her. I promised Jane to make sure she was safe, at Hogwarts. So I did, and it as easy to hide the fact because of her friends. But as she grew up, I couldn't help but feel proud due to her marks and even her character. So brave, but her best friend's destiny put her in danger on more than one occasion. I naturally began to worry. I planned to tell her but it wasn't safe to do so," Snape said telling this story. He stopped seeing Hermione looked as if she wanted to speak.

"I don't think I understand," She said softly," Or at least why you are telling me this," She added.

"Hermione you are my daughter," Snape said finally.

* * *

 **AN: Dun Dun Dun Snape's Hermione's dad. I thought we shouldn't beat around the bush when the title is the Prince's Heir. There will be more Draco in following chapters. So thanks for Reading. Leave a review it helps to know what you guys thought :3**


End file.
